


Love Me

by IHaveNoLegs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A little non con later on, Bully, Frank Has An Eating Disorder, Gay, Gerard has anger issues, Homophobic Language, M/M, Self Harming, Weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoLegs/pseuds/IHaveNoLegs
Summary: Frank had to move because of his parents divorce, and with that move came a new school. At this new school Frank becomes friends with a strange nerd with glasses and a kid with cool hair. One thing Frank didn't expect to happen was the hot leader of the gang that beats Frank up to fall in love with him.





	1. New Life New School

Monday, Sep 12

~Frank’s Pov~  
‘This school looks like shit’, I thought to myself looking up at the moss covered brick forming the walls of the school. I fucking hate that we had to move, I mean why couldn't I just stay with my mom? Oh yeah, because she didn’t want me.  
My parents had just recently been divorced, I had to go live with my dad. The new house we live in is in a decent neighborhood not too far from the school.  
Sighing, I opened the glass door of the school. Taking out my schedule I began walking down the 10th grade hallway searching for the math class. Finding the room I opened the wooden door creating a squee sound that caught everyone's attention. I had arrived a few minutes late to give me time to finish my breakfast.  
“Oh, you must be Frank”, the old women sitting behind the desk said. “Yeah”, I replied in a low voice. “Well just come in and sit down, we’re waiting for the announcements”. Looking around the small room the only open seat I saw was next to some kid with a half shaved head.  
I set my bag down then sat in the chair right as the announcements came on. Nothing special was said, just the lunch menu and something about basketball then came the pledge of allegiance.  
After everyone was sitting back down the teach made an announcement, “Class we have a new student joining us today”, ringed her high voice. “Frank please wave”, she constructed. I stuck my hand barely up then hid it back in the sleeves of my black jacket.  
Once she started her lesson I took to doodling in my notebook for entertainment, that was until someone took it from me. The kid I had to sit next to was looking through my notebook. I tried to snatch it back but he grabbed my wrist and banged it done on the table hard.  
“Why is all this shit so gay”? He asked. “Please just give it back”, I begged. “They aren't even good, make better use as toilet paper”, the kids giggles as he says that. “Oy Jimmy, that’s not even a good insult mate”, barked a kid from behind me. “Wait, are you wearing eyeliner”, the kid from behind asks, he has shaggy dirty blonde hair. “OMG you are such a faggot”, the blonde kid laughed. “He looks like a damn school shooter”, the kid with the half shaved head giggles. ‘Is this teacher fucking deaf’, I think to myself. I pick my notebook up from the ground and put it back into my bag. “A faggot boy like you won’t last a week, not with Gee around”, the blonde one giggles. “We’re gonna beat the shit out of you if we catch you any where at are spotts, don’t need you spreading whatever diseases you gays are carrying around us”, the half shaved head kid says. ‘All right, I know for a fact now that he’s a complete idiot, however he is way taller and buffer than me so I plan to keep my distance anyways’, I think to myself.  
Once class is over I pull out my schedule to see what I have next when my breath is cut short. I’m pushed up against a locker by the neck by the kid with half shaved head called Jimmy. I managed to squeeze out of his grasp because of my size and proceed to run to block two. Still feeling his hands on my neck.

~Lunch Time~  
The lunch room is old looking just like the rest of the school, 7 circular tables line the left side. I sit at the table near the back right corner. Pulling out my lunchbox I began eating my pb and j sandwich when I feel something hit the back of my head.  
“They faggot, what the fuck do you think you’re doing sitting at our table!?” I turn my head and see the two kids from class and four other kids around them. “I’m sorry, I didn't know”, I say putting my lunch back in my lunchbox and standing up from the table. One of the kids knock my lunchbox out of my hands.  
“Aww, is the little whore gonna cry?” asks one of the boys. I get down on my knees and began picking my lunch back up. One of the jackasses step on my hand, I try to pull it out from under his foot. “Marcus, what are you doing to that boy?”, asked one of the teachers ‘supervising’ the lunchroom, she’s really just been playing on her phone the whole time and just happened to look up.  
“You’re lucky we’re in public gayboy”, says Marcus. He moves his foot off my hand. I began hurriedly picking up my lunch. I fast walk out of lunch room and head to an area I know is safe, the library.  
The library is honestly not that bad looking, there are rows and rows of books. I sit at one of the tables in the corner of the library and began eating the rest of my lunch.  
“Ahh!” The noise takes me out of my thoughts, looking up I see a skinny kid with glasses holding his nose with blood in between his fingers.  
I get up and hand the kid my unused napkin. “Thanks”, he says taking my napkin and replacing it where his fingers were. Looking down I see a large book sitting on the wooden ground. I pick it up, “Is this what caused your problem?” I ask trying not to make things awkward. “Yeah”.  
I look at the book he’s holding in his hand, “No way, you like Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. Dude, I love that comic”, I say giving a smile. “Yeah, they’re one of my favorites”.  
We end up talking for the rest of the lunch period, totally discarding my lunch. Turns out we have a lot of things in common. His names Mikey and we exchanged numbers at the end of the period.

~Gerards Pov, lunch time~  
“I’m telling you Gee, that gay fag is just asking for it”, Marcus tells me. “You can just look at him and tell he’s a fag”, Tony says. I stop listening after that comment, why would I care about some new emo kid? The bell rings and everyone throws their trash away and goes to class.  
Heading to language arts I sit down at my usual spot at the back of the class. Once settled down in my spot this emo kid sits next to me, whatever.  
Class starts and I began doing what I always do, daydreaming.

~Franks Pov~  
Of course, the only empty seat is next to this scary looking kid at the back of the class. Sighing, I move to the desk and set my bag down. Before the lesson begins I pull out my journal and began doodling.  
I kept finding myself looking over at the person next to me. Honestly, he’s not that bad looking. Pretty hot actually. Really hot. Damn.

~Gerards Pov~  
I keep feeling someone's eyes on me. Looking over I see that emo kid look away. What the fuck. I stared at him the rest of the lesson just to make him uncomfortable. Realising that he wasn’t that bad looking, whatever. 

~Franks Pov~  
Oh god he caught me! Abort mission! I repeat! Abort mission! Wait, is he staring at me? Oh god, he probably thinks I’m so weird. I feel my cheeks go red from embarrassment. Why am I fangirling over a guy I don’t even know!?

~Time skip to end of day, Franks Pov~

The bell rings indicating it’s time to go home. Teens are pushing and shoving to get out the old glass doors. I’m one of last kids to leave, not wanting to be hurt in the crowd.  
I began walking down the cracked sidewalk. My mind keeps wandering to that guy earlier. I want to know everything about him- “Ahh!” My thoughts are cut short by a hand grabbing my black hair and throwing me onto the ground. Looking up I see the same group of kids from the lunchroom… Along with the guy from language arts.  
“No teachers to protect you now!” One of the boys says kicking me in the stomach, really hard. “Fucking fag!” another kid yells kicking me in the face. The gang of kids began insulting me and beating me while the beautiful boy from class stands away, with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. I hear a snapping noise when one of the kids kicks me in the chest. I keep screaming out in pain from each blow.  
After what seems like hours the gang leaves, getting bored. I stay curled up on the ground. After a few moments I manage to stand. I limp back to my house covered in blood and in pain. I fish my key out of my back pocket and unlock the door, smearing a little blood onto the doorknob. My dad works the night shift so I won’t have to worry about him seeing me. I really don’t want another lecture about how I’m not man enough.  
I make my way up the stairs and to the bathroom by my room. I start the shower then take my clothes off and get in. The hot water stings my fresh wounds and cuts. I sit on the shower floor and cry from the pain. I stand up on my knees and open the bottom drawer and grab my blade. I sit back down on the shower floor and cut seven lines into each thigh.  
After washing away all the blood and dirt I turn the water off and wrap myself in a warm towel. Patching up my still bleeding wounds before I leave the bathroom. Going into my room I put on a pair of warm clean pajamas and cry myself to sleep.


	2. 7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets paired up with Gerard for a social studies assignment.

Tuesday, Sep 13  
Franks Pov  
I still feel like shit from yesterday's beating, these painkillers aren't good enough. I walk down the hallway to the library. On Tuesdays and Thursdays there’s tutoring, not that I need it, just wanted to get away from that retarded gang.   
I push the entrance to the library open. Walking into the library I head toward the table I sat at yesterday. Arriving at the table I see Mikey there reading a Batman comic.   
“Hey Mikey”, I say, Mikey looks up from his comic and gives me a small smile. “Hi Frank”. “Can I sit with you?” I ask. Mikey nods then puts his comic away, hiding it in his bag. “Hey Mikey, why are you always in the library?” I ask sitting down in the empty chair on the other side of the circular table. “It’s my safe heaven”, He answers pushing up his classes.   
We end up talking until the bell rings indicating it was time for school to begin. Gathering our stuff we walk to the 10th grade hall then separate once we reach our separate classes.  
Walking into the social studies classroom I discover that I’m the first student there. I sit at the back of the class, where I sat yesterday. As I sat down in the seat my fellow classmates began to gather in. The smoking hot guy from yesterday sits next to me.   
As everyone settles down the teacher comes in. “Today class we will be doing a project on a country of your choice from Europe. You will be making a 3D model that has to do with you country. You will also need to find all this information I listed out on this paper I will pass out. Your projects needs to be neat and accurate!” Chirped the young man's voice. “You will also be in pairs of two”, the class cheered to that. “I have already chose your partners for you”, the classes happyness died.   
The tall man began to call out the partners. “George you and Fred(Harry Potter reference), Kathy you and Lilly, Gerard you and Frank…”. I stopped listening once he called my name. “... Now if you would please sit beside your partner and begin discussing what country you’re going to do”, said the young man. Looking over Frank saw the attractive guy next to him turn to face him.   
Wait! No way this incredibly attractive man next to me is my partner! “What country do you want to do”, the man I now know is named Gerard says with a bored sounding voice. OMG he is! Not now Frank, now is not the time to fangirl. I take a deep breath to calm myself and turn to look at him. God he’s hot.  
“So what country?” Gerard asks me again. “U-um, you wanna do the UK?” I ask him. “Whatever”, he answers.  
“Alright boys, what country are you doing?” the teacher asks. “We’re going the United Kingdom”, I answer. The teacher write the country down along with are names then hands me a paper with questions on it.   
“Do you wanna split the questions so we both do half?” I ask Gerard. He moves his black longish bangs out of his face. “How about you do all the work gayboy”, he answers. I sigh and get up from my seat and go to the front of the class were the teacher had set out a bunch of books about countries from Europe. I find one on the UK and head back to my seat.  
I open the book and began searching for the answers to some of the questions. After a while of searching and answering questions I kept feeling someone's eyes on me. I turn to the left to find Gerard death staring at me. I look back down to my text book and continue my searching.  
I felt Gerard's eyes on me the whole hour. “Class dismissed”, chirped the teacher's voice. Once out in the hall I began making my way to my next class, music. Before I could make it any further though I felt someone's hands on me. Turning around I was met with a punch to the cheek. Cover my face with my hands I peered over them to see Gerard’s gang and an empty hall… Fuck.   
I tried to run away but one of the members grabbed my arms, holding me in place.

*I for some reason wrote the rest of this in 3rd person Pov*

Marcus punched Frank in the gut. Looking back up Frank saw Gerard smirking at him, stand away from the group just like yesterday. Jimmy punched Frank harder in the gut making his double over. The kid behind him letting go of his arms letting Frank fall to the ground. Frank tried to get up but was kicked in the chest. Another member kicked him right in the thigh, right where his cuts are. Frank cried out in pain, feeling them break open. Jimmy kicked him in the nose making it bleed. After a few more hits and a few insults Frank was pulled off the ground and stuffed into someone’s locker. The group began to leave but Gerard stayed behind. Gerard Came up to the small locker opening, “Bye babe”, after Gerard whispered that he blew a kiss to Frank from outside the locker and walking to a place out of Frank’s sight. Leaving him alone.  
Frank yelled for help but no one came. He started pushing the locker door with his back, trying to break it open. After a while of pushing against the locker door it actually worked. Frank fell out of the locker, surprised it open. He quickly pulled himself off the ground. Hurting from the ground and his new beating. Frank pulled his bag around his shoulder and walked towards the school doors that lead to the outside world. Not feeling like staying for the rest of the day.   
Not wanting to go home yet Frank chose to go to a place that he recently learned calmed him, the abandoned park behind the old 7/11. Walking down the sidewall that led to the store Frank began to feel a little better now that he wasn't in that hell hole.   
He walked inside the old store and bought himself a soda and a candy bar. Walking out of the store Frank made his way over to the park a little ways behind the 7/11.   
Sitting on one of the rusty swings Frank began to eat his candy bar. His mind wandered to different places of his mind. He started thinking about his parent and when they were together and happy. His mind switched to thinking about Gerard and his staring, about what he said, just him.   
Hearing the jingle of the bell on the door Frank was pulled out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see what he saw. Gerard, the beautiful boy from school, was walking out of the store carrying a pack of cigs. Gerard saw him and winked at him make Frank blush.   
After Gerard left Frank pulled his flip phone out and looked at the time, 2:12PM. So Gerard must have skipped school too. Getting up off the swing Frank walked home. Patching up and cleaning this wounds then playing video games, texting Mikey and reading comics till 1AM.


	3. PE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is suprised when a certain person comes into the locker room. (I'm sorry all these chapter summaries suck, the chapters themselves are kinda ok though)

Wednesday, Sep 14  
2:00 PM Frank’s Pov  
Still keeping my head down, I walked into the large white walled science classroom. So far today none of that gang has done or said anything to me, and I was trying to keep it that way for as long as I could. My whole body was covered in bruises from the beatings and I was still sore.  
Finale looking up to find a seat I found an empty one right beside Mikey. We have class with a few 9th graders, which is rather strange and I don’t really know why. Whatever, at least my only friend is in at least one of my classes.  
I walked over to empty seat and sat down. Mikey gave me a small smile when he saw it was me sitting beside him.   
At the end of class we were allowed a few minutes of free time. It was at this time that I felt someone pulling on the sleeve of my black jacket. Looking over at Mikey to see what he wanted he scooted a little closer to me.  
“I just wanted to say sorry for what Gerard and his friends did to you. I told the counselor this morning. She said she would talk to Gerard and stuff”, Mikey said. “Thanks Mikey, but how did you know?” I asked him wondering how he knew about the beatings. “Gerard was talking about it yesterday. Said he didn’t expect you to get out of the locker so fast and what not”.   
“I didn’t know you two were related”, I stated. “Yeah brothers, one year apart”, Mikey said.  
We talked a little more until the bell range. Packing up our stuff and separating to go to our different classes.  
Entering the social studies classroom and making my way to the spot I sat at yesterday I saw that Gerard was already there. Sitting down I took the supplies I had out yesterday and continued to work. Just like yesterday Gerard stared at me all through class. I managed to finish the paper with all the questions just seconds before the bell ringed. Looking up at Gerard I asked one question I was sure I already knew the answer to.   
“Gerard, would you like to meet at the public library a few blocks away to plan out what we want to do for the model?”   
“I guess”, Gerard answered.That was not the answer I was expecting. Gerard left the classroom leaving me left in shock. Still surprised he said yes. Remembering that I have P.E. next I ran out of the school towards the tall brick building.  
Out of breath from running I quickly pulled open the heavy door and ran to the boys changing room. I wanted to get there before everyone else so I could change without worrying about people seeing the really dark bruises and scars the covered my stomach and thigh area.   
Walking into the tiled room I saw no one, I was early. Taking out my gym uniform from my assigned locker I sat down on one of the benches and pulled off my black converse. Then pulling off my pants and replacing them with the white and maroon gym shorts. Taking my shirt off the locker room door opened. Scaring me and making me drop my gym shirt. Looking up to see who had come in I felt my heart drop, it was Gerard.   
“Nice body fatass”, Gerard said with a smirk planted on his face. I tried to reach down for my fallen shirt but Gerard reached it before me. Looking at the shirt then back up to me, “Why'd they give you such a small size. Your fat body will stretch this out”. I tried covering myself up by wrapping my arms around me. “Your arms aren't covering anything. You can see your fat through them. It’s overflowing”. He threw my shirt back at me. “Put your clothes on, I’m tired of seeing you ugly body”. Doing as he said I looked back over at Gerard to see him taking his shirt on. He had a six pack meanwhile all I had was pudge. I looked down at my stomach, Gerard was right. I was muffin topping. I pulled my pant up over my stomach to fix it. I looked back up to find Gerard had already changed into his gym shorts, still shirtless.  
I couldn't stop looking at his perfect chest. I wanted to touch and leave hickeys all over that flesh. Gerard caught me staring at him. “Why are you still in here faggot?” He asked me. I grabbed my gym shoes and ran out of the room into the basket ball court. Good thing I did to because people had started arriving for class.  
I succeeded in my plan of staying invisible all through gym. The only time I was really noticed was when one of Gerard’s friend tripped me making the whole class laugh and when the coach yelled at me for not helping my team.   
At the end of the school day I waited for Gerard by the benches. Assuming that we were going to walk there considering it wasn't very far away.


	4. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter 3

Wednesday, Sep 14  
Franks Pov  
I’ve been sitting on this bench for seven minutes. Where is he? Seriously how long does it take him to change. I’ll wait three more minutes and if he’s not here by then I’m walking to the library alone.   
I take out my phone to check the time when someone shoved me off the bench and to the ground. Landing on all fours I heard the laughs I’ve become used to hearing in the three days I’ve been at this school. It was Gerard’s gang.   
“Look at that boys, the gaywad likes it from behind”, Jimmy said. Ignoring the rest of the comments I tried to stand up but was pushed back down by a kick to the stomach.   
“You can beat the bastard up later, right now he needs to get are project done”, Gerard said making the gang back away from me. Gerard told them something else but I was still celebrating not getting bruised and bloody up for the third day in a row.  
“Get up”, Gerards voice said from above me. The gang must have left because looking around it was just him and me.   
I do as Gerard says and stand up from the ground, dusting myself off. Gerard was heading toward the parking lot. I assumed he wanted me to follow since he kept looking over his shoulder at me.  
Now closer to Gerard I see that he’s heading towards a black sedan. Reaching the vehicle he takes out his keys and looks up at me. “What are you doing?” He asks with a confused expression. “You don’t seriously think I’m letting a nasty fucker like you in my car”.   
“I’m sorry, I thought you wanted me to follow”, I answer him looking at the ground. “Walk, trust me, you need the exercise”, and with that Gerard gets into his car and drives out of the school parking lot. Sighing I began walking down the sidewalk toward the public library, to late to ditch now.  
~Time Skip To Library~  
Opening the glass door I walked inside the large building, instantly hit with the smell of old books. I used to come to this library all the time with my mom so I new the layout. I headed over to the section of the library that was filled with tables. I found Gerard sitting at a table way in the back. I waked over to the table and sat down across from him.  
Taking out the necessary papers and a pencil I looked up to Gerard to see his wearing a large smirk. “Took you long enough, are your legs really that short”. I fucking hate him. “Well maybe I would have been here earlier if I wasn’t walking”, I snap at him. “It’s not my fault you're too poor to afford a car, go get a job”.   
“Actually I do have a job, I work at Target. And also the reason I had to move was because my parents just recently been divorced and I’ve been having to spend all the money I make from work on food and other household needs because my dad never goes shopping. And also h-”, Before I could finish snapping at him Gerard pulled me out of my chair by the arm, pulling me to a deserted corner behind the table.   
Gerard pushed me up against the wall, putting his hands on each side of me and a leg in between mine so I couldn't escape. “Listen here slut, you do not talk to me like that. Has no one ever put you in your place?” I hid my face with my hands ready for the punches I knew were about to come.   
“Everyone thinks you're a freak”, Gerard said as he punched me in the chest. “Please Gerard, not today. I’m still sore from yesterday”, I begged him. “You're lucky I’m trying to get better Frank”, he said looking into my eyes. God he’s hot. He stares into my eyes for a few more seconds before pulling his arms and leg away from me.  
“I expect that by tomorrow you’ll know what we’re doing for the project”, Gerard says then kisses my forehead and leaves.   
Touching the place where he kissed me I smiled to myself. Not questioning why he kissed me just hoping that one day I’ll be able to receive those kisses anytime I want. I sat back down at the table and began working on the social studies project. Once finished I walked back home. It was only 6:02PM so I still had some daylight.   
~Home~  
I walked into the quiet house, taking my school bag up to my room then coming back down into the kitchen to make dinner. I made spaghetti, putting some in a plate then placing it in the microwave for my father when he got home. I was still flustered from Gerard’s kiss.   
After dinner I went up to my bathroom to take a shower. Turning the faucet on and letting the water warm up. I took my t-shirt and skinny jeans off, leaving me in my boxers. Looking at myself in the mirror, I had two new bruises forming. The most notable thing though was my stomach and how it stuck out. Gerard really was right. I’m fat.


	5. Friends

Thursday, Sep 15  
Frank’s Pov  
‘Omg, are you serious right now!? I seriously don’t have anymore counselor! I haven't even covered up the bruise on my cheek yet!’ I looked through every cabinet and drawer in my bathroom and bedroom, I found nothing.   
Standing up on my knees to look through the cabinets above the sink again my shirt rose up a little ways. Once I saw it I couldn't stop the thoughts about how fat I was. I just froze, in a trance looking at myself in the mirror and hearing all those comment.   
I stepped off the counter back to the ground. Looking from my stomach to the sink I shoved two fingers into my mouth, hitting my uvula making me gag instantly. Puking into the sink I quickly turned the faucet on to rinse it away .Brushing my teeth to get rid of the taste.   
I quickly made my way back to my room to fix the rest of my appearance. I put on a long sleeve shirt to hide the bruises on my arms. There was nothing I could do about the one on my cheek.   
~Timeskip To School, The Library~  
“Frank, what happened to your face?” Mikey asks. “Umm…”. “It’s from Gerard isn't it?”, Mikey asks looking me straight in the eyes. “Yess…”, I say quietly. “He’s supposed to be getting better”. “Better at what Mikey?” I know I probably shouldn't have asked. “Gerard has really bad anger issues. He's been getting counseling to help it”, Mikey tells me.   
After a few minutes of talking about nothing important I asked a question I’ve been wondering about. “Mikey, why are you always in the library”. “Because I don’t like being thrown into lockers”, he answers. The bell rings. We both head to our classes.  
~Time Skip to 2:04PM, Social Studies~  
Gerard’s Pov  
I sat down in my usual spot right when Frank sat down in his. He had a bruise on his left cheek, probably from me. It hurt me to see that bruise. Made me wonder how many others there were.  
Frank took out some papers from his bag and a pencil. “For the 3D project I thought we could just bake some biscuits and make some tea. I mean, that’s pretty stereotype but I emailed Mr. Thomas and he said it was ok.” I found it hard to concentrate on what Frank was saying, my eyes kept going to his lips then back up to his eyes. Frank continued on what he was saying, “I thought since this project had to be done and turned in on Monday we could go shopping for the ingredients on Saturday or Sunday, whenever you're free. Then go back to one of our house and make them”.   
“Your house”, I answered instantly.   
~Frank’s Pov~  
A part of me was really excited about being alone in a house with Gerard, but another part was terrified. I would feel safer being at Gerard’s house with Mikey. “Gerard, can we please do it at your house”, I ask him. Looking at him he looks rather disappointed, he probably just wanted to get me alone so he could hurt me.   
~Timeskip To Lunch~  
Frank’s Pov  
Opening up the library door I head toward the usual table where Mikey and I sit at to find someone else sitting in my spot. Some kid with cool hair. I walk over to the table and smile at Mikey. “Oh hey Frank, this is Ray”, Mikey says tilting his head towards the new kid I now know is named Ray. Sitting down in the third chair at the table I join in on their conversation on comics.   
~Timeskip To After Lunch~  
Ray’s honestly pretty cool, he’s really funny and nice. Why does the bell always seem to ring at the worse times? Gathering up my items I say bye to Ray and Mikey then head out of the library.   
~Back To Lunch Time, Gerard’s Pov~  
I’m such an idiot. Of course Frank wouldn't want to be left alone in a house with me. I exit the classroom and head towards the lunchroom. I should be grateful he even talks to me after what a douche I was yesterday. Wait, what am I thinking? He should be grateful I even interact with a freak like him.  
Entering the lunchroom I didn't really feel like eating. I sat down at my usual table. Ignoring what my ‘friends’ were saying. After a while I got tired of hearing them. Standing up from the table still not listening to the others I went back into the school building and made my way to the art room.   
Sitting down at one of the tables in the abandoned room I took out my sketch book and finish my portrait of Frank from earlier. I manage to finish the drawing when the bell rings. Putting my sketch book away in my bag I go back over to the 10th grade hallway, not looking where I was going, bumping into someone and making me and the other person crash to the floor.   
“Watch it faggit-”, I look to see who it was I had bumped into, it was Frank. Just seeing his face made me angry. I’m so sorry Gerard”, Frank said. I stood up from the floor and quickly picked Frank up by the neck and shoved him up against a locker. “Gerard, I promise I’ll look where I’m going next time”, Frank said trying to remove my hand from around his neck. I push harder against his neck making him gag and choke. I removed my hand from his neck and used them to shove Frank’s arms against the locker. A bruise was already forming around his neck. “Gerard, please let me go”, he begged. Kids were starting to enter the building now. I kissed his bruised cheek and neck before opening some kids locker from behind his and throwing Frank into it. I walked away from the locker promising myself that if Frank was still there at the end of the day I would let him out and apologize.   
~Frank’s Pov~  
“Help!” I bang on the locker door trying to catch someone's attention. After a while of banging against the door my hands and voice hurts. I try to move myself into a more comfortable position, but end up making my back hurt worse than it already did.   
After what felt like forever someone finale opens the locker, making me fall out and land on the ground. “Frank! Are you alright? Why are you in my locker?” I recognize the voice as Ray’s. “Yeah, I’m fine Ray, thanks”, I answer him as he helps me up. I look up and down the halls to find all the classrooms dark. Ray answers my unspoken question, “School's over”.   
“Frank, there you are”, Mikey says from behind me. “I was looking for you. Me and Ray are going to the arcade down the road and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us”. We were at the arcade until six then we went to Mikey’s house and hanged out. Lucky Gerard wasn't there. I came home at 11:32Pm. Not even bothering to take a shower, not wanting to see my reflection, I just went straight to bed.


	6. Locker Room

Friday, Sep 16  
Frank’s Pov  
“Yo faggot, how many dicks you suck”, Jimmy says from behind me. “Oh my god, Jimmy, you’re such an idiot. All your insults suck”, The other one says. I look up at the clock, seven-teen more minutes of this shitty class. The teacher’s still going on about something I’ve already learned. I want to get my journal out and doodle, but I know Jimmy will probably take it from me again. I guess I could doodle on my arms, it’s not like he can take them. Though I guess he could grab them and make fun of the drawings. Fuck it.  
Taking out a red pen from my school bag I began doodling all over my left arm (Just assuming Frank’s right handed).   
*Bell Rings* Finally. I put my bag around my shoulder and walk out to the hallway to my locker to get my books for biology. Closing my locker I hear a shooting sound then a pop sound landing next to me. Backing away from my locker as sparks started coming from a small fire work on the floor near my locker. “Damn it, you missed!” Marcus yells at another kid.   
A small balding man comes out of a classroom and walks towards Marcus, “Marcus, my office, now!”, he says taking Marcus by the shoulder and taking him down the hallway. “You alright”, he asks me. “Yeah”, I answer. Turning to walk to my next class I bump into someone. Falling on the ground I dropped all three books I had been carrying. “Damn it”, I curse myself. Looking up I see the person I had bumped into was Gerard. “Gerard, I’m so sorry”, I apologize to him beginning to pick my books back up. Gerard reaches down and picks up the third book. Standing back up Gerard hands me the book. “Thanks”, Looking up to see his face I see a small blush itching it’s way on his face. “Bye”, I quickly say before going to my class.   
Opening the door to biology and hurrying to find a seat. I sat at the front of the class, setting all my books on my table then setting my bag in the empty chair next to me, no one was going to sit next to me anyways. I sat down in the chair and opened the appropriate book for the lesson to find a small note in the inside of the book.   
Taking the note out of the book then unfolding the paper. The note was a drawing of me with a flower watercolor background. Down in the corner the drawing had a signature, the signature was so blocky it was hard to make out the name, but I knew it said Gerard. I stuck the drawing in my folder. The rest of the class I pondered upon all the questions I had developed from the drawing.   
~TimeSkip To Lunch In Library~  
“Eww!”, I laugh as Mikey releases milk out of his nose from the joke Ray had told. “Ow, it stings”, Mikey laughs using his napkin to cover his nose, but ending up shooting more milk out of his nose making Ray roar with laughter. I slipped away to the bathroom while they were laughing.   
Locking the stoll door I plunged two fingers down my throat then removing them. Throwing up into the bowl I take the napkin I had stuck in my pocket to clean the vomit away from my mouth. Flushing everything away I took out a disposable toothbrush from my bag to rid my mouth of the taste of vomit.   
Looking into the mirror I instantly regret it. My head fills with suicidal thoughts. Closing my eyes a single tear falls. Wiping it away I pull myself together then exit the bathroom to spend the rest of lunch with my friends.   
~Timeskip To PE~  
“Get the fuck off me!” I yell. Two kids from Gerard’s gang were trying to shove me into a janitor's closet. I punch one of them which results with me getting a punch in the face and a kick in the balls. Bending over they shove me all the way into the closet. Sitting on the floor still bent over I heard the two kids laugh then break the lock to the door. Leaving me trapped in here.   
Standing up from my position on the floor I discovered that there was a small slit in the door letting me see out to the showers. I banged on the door as I heard voices, but they just laughed and ignored me. Banging until I heard no one else I slid down the wall.   
The sound of a shower pulled me out of my nap. Remembering where I was. I stood up from the floor to bang on the door, stopping myself when I saw a topless Gerard. Pressing up against the door I looked out of the crack to see a fully naked and wet Gerard. Licking my lips I continued to watch him lather his fit body with soap. Looking his body up and down he was at least 6 inches. God would I love to suck that dick. My imagination was cut short by Gerard turning the shower off and leaving to the changing room. I didn't want Gerard to know I was watching him so I let Gerard leave without banging on the door.   
Texting Mikey to come help me then walking home with him all I could think about was Gerard. Gerard fucking me, eating me out, me sucking his dick till he came in my mouth.   
Once Mikey reached his house I thanked him again for helping me then raced to my house.   
Running inside the house and locking the door I quickly walked up to my room. Throwing my bag on the floor I climbed onto my bed and undid my pants, taking them off along with my shoes. I pulled out a bottle of lube from my bottom side table drawer. Drizzling a little onto three fingers I pressed one inside myself, using the other hand to jack off. Probing the first finger in and out I added a second one, moaning as it entered me. Imagining Gerard was the one fingering me I pumped my fingers faster then adding the third one. Moaning and pumping my memeber faster I moaned out Gerard’s name. Removing my hand from around my cock I added another fingers, pumping them till I came. Removing my fingers and smiling to myself I heard my phone go off.   
It was a text from Mikey, “You wanna come over?” “Yes”, I texted him back. Getting off my bed I went to the bathroom and cleaned my cum off of myself. Putting my pants and shoes back on I looked at the time, 4:32PM. I had jerked off for almost an hour. Shrugging I walked out the door, locking it then walking to Mikey’s house.


	7. The Way Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short

Friday, Sep 16  
Frank’s Pov  
“Fucking hell!” Mikey rages after being killed by a zombie for the third time. “Hold on, I’ll revive you”, I say killing a zombie and running to where Mikey was. Before I could get to Mikey though I was killed by a swarm of zombies. “Damn it!” Mikey rages again.  
“What are you yelling about!” says a voice from Mikey’s door making both of us jump. “Gerard! I thought you were supposed to be at therapy till nine”, Mikey says to Gerard. “I was allowed to leave early”, Gerard replies looking over at me. “Mikey, what the fuck is that doing in our house”, Gerard asks referring to me. “I’m allowed to have friends over Gerard”, Mikey snaps at his brother. “Not diseased whores like that!”  
“You don’t even know Frank!”  
“Uh, yeah I do. He’s the slut from social studies.”  
“Why is he a slut? Because he won’t sleep with you?”  
“I’m not a faggot Mikey!” Gerard’s face is turning a light red now.  
“Whatever, I’m not fighting with you anymore. Come on Frank”, Mikey says pulling me off the bed and shoving past Gerard he leads me out to the front yard. Mikey lets go of my arm and sits down on the steps leading up to the house. I join him and we sit in silence for a few minutes before Mikey breaks it.  
“I’m sorry Frank, he was supposed to be gone for a while”, Mikey apologizes. “Dude, it’s fine”, I reassure him. “Yeah, I’m just happy he wasn't violent”. “Is he usually violent?” I ask. “Before therapy, he’s getting better at controlling it now though”, Mikey says. We sit in silence for awhile before Mikey breaks the silence again. “You wanna go get slurpees from 7/11?” I smile at him, ”Yeah”. We stand up and began walking to 7/11. 

“You wanna see if Ray wants to hang out?”I ask Mikey. We were currently sitting on the 7/11 sidewalk drinking are slurpees. “Yeah, I’ll text him”, Mikey says taking out his phone. I take a large slirp and get a brainfreeze. Setting down my slurpee I cover my head with my hands. “Ray said yes and to meet him at the park”, Mikey says looking over at me. I nod and we walk over to the park by Ray’s house. 

“You’re really doing it? Mikey I was joking!” Ray says. “It’s not like anyone's around”, Mikey replies undoing his belt. “Even if there are people it’s dark”, Mikey pulls his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. “So where am I running to?” He asks. “To Pete’s house and back”, Ray answers. “He usually gets home from soccer practice at this time”, Ray says making Mikey blush. Mikey takes off running while Ray and me watch him go. “It shouldn't take him very long”, Ray says.  
Mikey comes back inless then 10 minutes looking flustered. “Pete came home right as I got to his house”, Mikey says saying large breaths of air. “What did he do?” I ask. “Nothing, just looked me up and down then smiled at me. After that he just went inside”. “It’s starting to get kinda cold out here guys, you wanna stay the night at my house?” Ray asks. 

“I’m bored, we should play never have I ever”, Mikey says looking away from the tv to Ray and me. “Never have I ever, what are we? 12 year old girls”, Ray says. “Come on guys, lets play”, Mikey begs. “I’ll play”, I say. “See Ray? Frank’s playing”. Ray gives in to Mikey and ends up playing with us.  
Ray has seven fingers left, Mikey has four, and I have five. It’s my turn, “Never have I ever gave someone a bj”, Mikey puts a finger down. “Really? Who?” Ray asks Mikey. “It wasn't recent, remeber that goth kid that used to go here in 8th grade?” “You really blew that guy!? Oh my God, I thought you were joking”, Mikey starts laughing at Ray’s reaction. “Alright my turn, never have I ever broke a bone”, Ray says. No one puts a finger down. “Never have I ever kissed a girl”, Mikey says. Ray puts a finger down. “Never have I ever lost my v card”, I say. Both Mikey and Ray put a finger down. “Really? That’s really surprising”, Mikey says. “How so?” I ask. “It’s just, you're so hot”.  
Mikey ends up losing never have I ever. After that we play some more video games and watch movies before going to bed. I wake up in the middle of the night to find myself tucked into Mikey’s chest with his chin resting on top of my head. Smiling, I cuddle closer to him. 

~Gerard’s Pov~  
Idiot, Frank Iero was in you fucking house. And what do you do, you yell at him and call him a slut. I mentally slap myself. I lift myself off my bed when I hear a knock at the door. Opening the front door I pay the pizza delivery guy and go back up to my room. The rest of the night I cry and stuff my face with pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about turning this fanfic into like Gerard captures Frank or something like that, but I'm not sure if I want to. If I do turn this fanfic into something like that I'll probably write another version of this one that's not non con and kinda of just Gerard and Frank falling in love. Never mind guys, I just got the best idea from writing this.


	8. Cooking

Sat, Sep 17  
Ray’s house, Frank’s Pov  
“Frankie, wake up”, someone says while lightly shaking me. I groan then lift the blankets to shield myself. “Frankie, Ray made pancakes”, the voice I now recognize as Mikey’s says. I remove the covers shielding my face and open my eyes to come face to face with Mikey. “Ever heard of personal space Mikey”, I say making Mikey giggle. He gets off me, “Meet you downstairs”, Mikey says then leaves. I sit up from the bed and try to rub the tiredness out of my eyes.   
Half awake I look over at the alarm clock on Ray’s night stand, 10:23AM it blinks in large red numbers. Lifting myself out of the bed I head to the bathroom down the hall then make my way down stairs to the kitchen. Looking around still not used to the light, I saw Mikey and Ray stuffing their faces with pancakes. Joining them at the table I serve myself the smallest pancake on the plate in the middle of the table. “Hey Ray, wheres your parents”, I ask to make conversation. “Both at work”, Ray answers then starts talking about some new video game. While finishing off the rest of my pancake I remembered something, the social studies project. I had told Mikey to tell Gerard that on Sunday I had to fill in for someone at work.   
Mikey saw the look of realisation on my face and questioned me about it, “What’s wrong Frank”, he asks. “I just remembered I have to work on the social studies project today”, I answered him. “Oh, the cooking thing, I’m sure everything will be fine. I mean Gerard has gotten a lot better with his anger”, Mikey says trying to calm me. “Gerard’s pretty cool Frank, I wouldn't worry too much. Plus you do have your phone so if something does happen you can just call 911”, Ray says taking a sip from his drink.  
We hang out at Ray’s house for another two hours before me and Mikey leave, thanking Ray at the door we walk to Mikey’s house. 

“Please come with us Mikey”, I beg Mikey again. I really didn’t even want to be left alone in a car with Gerard. “Dude, everything will be fine”, Mikey says rubbing my shoulder trying to comfort me. Just as I was about to argue with him Gerard came into the living room, “I’d like to get this done with today Frank”, He says with an annoyed tone. I look back to Mikey, “Don’t worry”, he says quietly giving me a small smile. I sigh and walk out of the room to Gerard’s car parked in the driveway, Gerard following behind me.  
Reaching for the passenger door handle Gerard beats me to it. He opens the door and gestures for me to get in. I do and thank him quietly. Gerard nods then walks around to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's side. Gerard starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. After awhile of driving in silence I felt to awkward and asked Gerard if he could turn the radio on, he agreed. With the radio on it made the rest of the ride to the store less awkward. 

“I wrote down all of the ingredients we need on a list”, I tell Gerard reaching into the back pocket of my skinny jeans and pulling out the list. He just nods and gets out of the car. I do the same, Gerard walks ahead of me and opens the door to the store. I walk inside, thanking him again and grabbing a cart. Gerard comes up behind me, scaring me at first.   
I roll the cart into the first aisle, Gerard following behind rather closely. I tell Gerard the first thing on the list, he nods then goes to find it. He brings it back and sets it in the cart. We continue to do this until everything on the list is found, we pay then leave the store. I try to help Gerard put the groceries into the car but he kept pushing me away. I eventually gave up on trying on to help him and sit in the car. He finishes loading the groceries and gets into the car, Gerard turns the radio off leaving us in awkward silence.   
I was almost asleep when Gerard asks he something, I didn’t hear what he said so I looked over at him, his eyes where darting from me to the road. When he saw me looking at him he just went back to the road. “What did you say”, I asked him. “I said where do you work”, Gerard asks. I find the question strang and not sure if I should answer, so I decide to reverse the question. “Where do you work”, I ask looking over at him. Still looking at the road Gerard answers, “I work at the comic book store down the road”.   
“That’s cool, I didn’t take you as the type of guy to like comics. What do you like?”   
“There’s too many to name, I mean if you wanted we could go there sometime and I could show you some really good ones”, Gerard says. Holy shit, did Gerard Way just ask me on a date? He probably didn’t mean it like that though, I sigh in disappointment. “I work at target”, I say. Gerard nods and the rest of the car ride is silent.

Gerard pulls into the driveway and unlocks the door to the house. I open the trunk and carry the bags into the house, setting them on the counter in the kitchen. Gerard goes to lock his car then comes back in and locks the door. Hearing the sound of the door locking made me scared, “Gerard, where’s Mikey?” I ask in a shaky voice. Gerard smiles, “Mikey texted me while we were in the the store, said he had to go do something. He also told me that he should be back no later than midnight”. I look over at the clock on the microwave, 9:56Pm. I can do this I tell myself, Ray’s right. I have my phone with me, everything will be fine.   
Gerard moves closer to me, I back up a little. “Frank, I’m not going to hurt you”, Gerard says staying still and looking me right in the eye. I back up until I hit the wall. Gerard moves closer, I began shaking. Gerard moves closer, I try to make a run for the door but Gerard grabs me and throws me up against the wall of the kitchen. In shock I sink down to sit on the floor, covering my face with my hands. Gerard moves closer to me, he unzips his skinny jeans then bends down. He grabs my face and brings it up so I’m lookin up to him. “Please Gerard, don’t hurt me”, I beg. Gerard laughs then takes out his penis, I began to cry knowing exactly what he wanted me to do. Gerard grabs my hands and removes them from my face. He pulls me up to my knees, still holding my wrists together.   
“Bite and I’ll fucking kill you”, Gerard says. I cry harder and try to stand up, Gerard finally gets tired of fighting me and pulls me up to my feet. I try to kick him but Gerard just grabs my legs, carrying me bridal style up the stairs. He carries me to what I assumed was his room and throws me onto his bed. Before I could escape Gerard jumps on top of me and pinned me to the bed. “Gerard please!”, I try to beg again. Gerard puts his hand over my mouth, “This was what you wanted was it not. I know you’ve had fantasies about me”, Gerard says. I shake my head no earning me a slap. “Don’t lie, I read through your journal you keep in your locker. You wrote about how you fantasised about being with me. Me doing dirty things to you”, Gerard says into my ear, making me blush.   
Gerard begins to suck on my neck making me moan. “I read how you want me to dominate you. Fuck you till you bleed. Wanting me to eat you out”, Gerard says letting go of my wrists and moving down my body. “Want me to call you dirty names”, Gerard pulls off my shirt and starts kissing and sucking all over my chest making me moan. “You're such a dirty boy aren't you Frankie”, Gerard unzips my pants. “Gerard”, I moan out. “Don’t worry baby, I know what you want”, Gerard pulls down my underwear. Just as he was about to say something else I heard someone calling out my name and gently shaking my shoulder.  
Opening my eyes I looked around to see I was still in Gerard’s car. I look over to the right where the voice had come from, it was Gerard. He had the car door open, making me realize that we were parked in the driveway of the Way household. “I already carried all the groceries inside”, Gerard says. He looks down then blushes, I looked down too to see that there was a tint in my jeans making me blush. “Sorry”, I apologize to Gerard. “When did I fall asleep”, I ask him. “Like after I asked you where you worked, not very long”, I nod. Gerard stands back and I get out of the car. Gerard closes the door and we both head inside the house.  
“Mikey’s in his room doing homework”, he says while washing his hands. I take all the ingredients out of the sacks then wash my hands. It was honestly pretty fun hanging out with Gerard. Ray was right, Gerard is pretty cool. When everything was done and it was time for me to leave Gerard walked me to the door. He offered to drive me home but I denied, I only lived a few blocks from their house anyway. We stared into each other's eyes before we both said an awkward goodbye.   
While in bed that night I couldn't help but to think about that dream I had in the car. Just thinking about it made me hard. My hand crept down to my boxers then went inside. My hand wrapped around my cock and I began to pump it, my head feeling with thoughts of Gerard and occasionally Mikey. I came hard and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe my hand off. Then I fell asleep wrapping my blankets around me fantasizing about Gerard and Mikey spooning me.


	9. Please Don't

Monday, Sep 19  
Frank’s pov  
“Mmm. Mmm”, My phone vibrates. I open the doors to the library and take my phone out. It was a text from Mikey, “Not going to school today, sick.” Mikey began to continue writing, “Forgot to tell you, Ray’s going to a funeral”. I sighed as I read the messages, a whole day with anyone to protect me, great. Not that I’m only friends with them because they protect me, in general they’re pretty cool dudes.  
Walking over to our usual table I see that someone else has taken it, Gerard Way. What the fuck is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his douche bag friends? Whatever, I’ll just sit at the table in front of his since I’m already here. Sitting down in the chair facing Gerard, my fresh cuts hit the top of the table making me yelp. Gerard looks up from his lap over at me. His staring is making me uncomfortable. I try to ignore it by reading one of my comics, but I still feel his eyes on me.  
“Huh”, I'm startled by a something hitting me. Looking down at the table I see a rolled up piece of paper. I look over at Gerard to see him staring at me. I set my comic down on the table and unravel the small paper ball. It’s just an S. I toss the paper back onto the table and continue my comic only to be hit with another paper ball. I look at Gerard to see he’s left, the small paper ball is just an I. The bell rings, I pick up the unraveled paper balls and set them in my comic as a bookmark.  
Walking out of the library I see Gee and some of his gang members huddled around him. They look over at me then back at him, “Please Gerard, can we?” I hear one beg. I ignore them and go to my locker to collect my required items. “Ow!”, I yell as I’m pushes up against my locker. “What’s wrong bitch? Did we hurt you?”, Some kid coos from behind me. I hear at least three kids laugh, then it hits me, literally. The kid holding me against the locker pulls me away from it and punches me in the side of my head. I fall to the ground and get kicked in the stomach, making me puke what little I had ate. “Not on the Jordan’s faggit!” A kid above me says then kicks me in the back. The gang continues to kick me, I don’t even know who it is kicking me.  
By the time they stop I’ve already missed half my class. Before they leave they each spit on me, disgusting. I decide to just skip the rest of first period since I have less than twenty minutes in that class. I spin my time in the library finishing the rest of my comic and beginning a new one.  
~Lunch Time~  
Fucking bitch, what’s wrong with sitting in the library at lunch? I mean, I wasn’t even eating lunch. I walk inside the lunchroom, damn, I forgot how packed this place was. I end up just sitting in a corner away from everyone. I take out my journal and began drawing.  
Fuck, I need to cut. I try to ignore the urge and continue my drawing but the want is just too much. Luckily for me, I packed an extra razor in my bag. I stand up from the corner and walk to the boys bathroom down the hall. I hide in one of the stalls and fish my razor from my bag. I pull down the side of my faded black skinny jeans and hold the sharp blade against my skin, feeling the cold metal before slicing it deeply through my skin. I start to feel a little calmer. I continue to cut myself, going deeper and deeper with each cut, watching the blood bead up after each cut. The bathroom door opens scaring me, I drop my bloody razor on the floor. Three people come in, I stand on top of the toilet seat trying not to be seen, but it was too late.  
“Dude what the fuck?”, One says I recognize as Marcus.”What”, Another says. It’s silent for a few minute before someone bangs on my stall door. “Yo, who the fuck is in there?” I say nothing. “We can hear you’re breathing!”, Shit I am breathing loud. I close my eyes and plead for them to leave. “It’s that faggot Frank!”, I open my eyes to see a kid with his head under my stall. I yell hoping someone will hear. I take my phone out of my pocket to call for help but it’s dead. I began to panic. The kid had unlocked my door and was pulling me off the toilet seat by my hair.  
“What were you doing in here Frankie?” One of the kids asks while the other two laugh. I close my eyes hoping to disappear from here. I began to feel there punches for the second time that day. “Damn Frankie”, I open my eyes when I stop feeling their punches. They’re all just staring at me, looking down at myself I realize they’re staring at the blood coming thru my jeans. I try to use my hands to cover myself, but Marcus grabs them and holds them up by my wrists. A kid with ginger hair begins to undo my pants. “Please stop!”, I try to get out of their grasp but I’m not strong enough.  
I began to yell as the ginger kid scrapes his fingernails down the healing cuts and fresh ones. The third kid holds my legs. “Look how skinny he is”, The ginger coments lifting up my shirt. “You can see his fucking ribcage”. I turn my face away from them as the ginger begins to touch my stomach. “Stop being gay Chris”, Marcus says and lets go of my arms. The other kid does the same, I try to escape again but the kids kick me before I can stand.  
~Gerard’s Pov, Still Lunch~  
“I’m telling you Gee, that kid looked awful”, Chris tells me. I look over to Marcus to see who he’s talking about, “That gayboy Frank”, He says picking at his food. “You could literally see his ribs it was disgusting”, Chris continues. I could feel myself getting angry but I wasn’t sure why. “If he killed himself no one would care”, Sammy says.  
~Frank’s Pov, Bathroom~  
I tried to stop the tears but they kept coming. The boys had left and I was left alone on the cold bathroom floor. I hear the bell from outside the bathroom. I grab my razor that was still sitting on the flood and through it in the trash. I wash my face with cold water, there's nothing I can do about my jeans though. I pull my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the bathroom to my next class.  
~Gerard’s Pov~  
I see Frank at his locker and I can’t help but to take in his appearance. Reddened eyes outlined with fresh eyeliner, trembling kissable lip with a lip ring on the side, pink tinted cheeks, it was beautiful.  
~Timeskip, Gym~  
I open the changing room door but stop when I see the person in front of me. Frank’s sitting on one of benches with his back to the door. I can see tears sliding down his face shimmering under the light. I stare at him for a while, god he’s so beautiful. I want to get closer but I know I shouldn't. I want to touch, I want to taste and he’s only been here for a week. While daydreaming I must've let go of the door because it made a loud bang making Frank turnaround. Frank covers his face with his arms. “Please don’t hurt me”, He begs. I stare blankly at him before moving away from the door and to my gym locker. I take out my uniform and begin to change.  
~Frank’s Pov~  
It startles me when the door closes, I look over to see none other than Gerard, he probably just wants his turn to beat me up today. I cover myself with my arms, “Please don’t hurt me”, I begged. I really didn’t feel like getting beaten up for a third time today. I wipe away my tears and watch him, waiting for him to strike. He goes to his locker and begins to change, flexing his back muscles as he takes off his shirt. I slowly take my arms away from my face. Gerard unbuttons his jeans and I feel myself starting to get a little excited. He pulls his jeans all the way off, leaving him in grey boxers. I need to get out of here before I pop a boner. I exit the locker room right as other kids come in.  
All threw gym I kept seeing Gerard look over at me and laugh to his friends. They’re probably talking about the bathroom incident. I really hope that doesn't get spread, I really don’t want Mikey and Ray to know what I’ve been doing to myself.  
~Timeskip To Social Studies, Gerard’s Pov~  
“This is very good boys”, The teacher says writing down our score. “Definitely an A+”, He says smiling. I look over to Frank for his reaction, but instead I see something that hurts my heart. Frank has tears forming, this is different than seeing him cry in the gym. Frank wipes his eyes then raises his hand. “May I go to the restroom?” He asks tears starting to leak out and roll down his cheeks. “Sure Frank”, The teacher says in his chirpy voice. Frank stands up from his chair and fast walks out of the classroom. I followed Frank out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a new chapter tomorrow...


	10. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short

Monday, Sep 19  
~Grerard’s Pov~  
I push the bathroom door open and quietly slip inside. I hear Frank crying and whimpering in the largest bathroom stall in the dark corner. I move slowly towards the large stall and listen to Frank. I start to hear scribbling. I moved closer to the stall, setting my ear lightly against the door, it pushed open. I stared wide eyed at Frank, who was huddled in the corner, from the front of the stoll. The door opening made him look up. He used the sleeves of his jacket to try to wipe the tears away from his eyes, he ended up just smearing his eyeliner even more though.   
“Gerard, please leave”, Frank begged from the floor. I continued to stare at him, taking in his appearance for like the fifth time since he’s been here. The room was filled with silence except for the whimpers from Frank. Frank stands up from his position on the tile floor and rushes past me. Looking back at where Frank was huddled I saw a book looking thing. I walk into the bathroom stall and pick up the book, studying it. The book's cover was black and in the middle read the words, “Property Of: Frank Iero”. Tracing the words with my finger I opened the notebook to be greeted by a drawing of Batman, the bell rings when my fingers are about to turn the page. I stove the notebook into my bag, I’ll go through it at home. 

“It’s your turn to take the trash out”, Mikey says when I close the door to our house. I say nothing and head up to my room, a little ashamed to admit how excited I was to read Frank’s notebook. I set my backpack on the carpet of my room and take out the notebook.   
Sitting on my bed I open the notebook, I’m starting to get bored. All I’ve seen so far is drawings. Sighing I skim through the notebook until I hit writing.

July 16,   
It’s official, my parents are getting a divorce. Looking back through the years It kinda makes sense. They were always fighting, then dad cheated on mom and her addiction got worse. They’re fighting right now in the other room, I can hear things breaking and yelling. The house is a mess, there’s holes in the walls and broken glass everywhere. Not to mention all the bloodily fluids. I can’t wait to get out of here. I want to be somewhere I feel safe and loved, not somewhere I have to worry about my safety 24/7.

Aug 3,  
My cuttings getting worse. I butchered both my thighs yesterday. I try to stop but I can’t, I’m not strong enough to quite. My mom left the house three days ago, guess she's had enough, and so have I. My dad's been taking all his anger out on me. I also figured out who I was going to stay with 3 weeks ago, my father. Luckily for me, he’s going to start working the night shift so the only time I’ll really ever see him is on the weekends. I don’t understand why child services won’t just come and get me. I really don’t want to be alone in a house with him. Mom’s going to rehab to get help so hopefully I won’t have to live with dad for long. Fuck, he’s home and doesn't sound happy.

Sep 14,  
Gerard’s right. I am fat.   
It’s alright though, I’m going to lose weight. I promise. 

Sep 16,  
I want to die. My mom’s not getting out of rehab for at least 6 months. It feels like I’m living alone. My father’s never around. He dosen’t even buy the groceries. I’ve had to use my own money that I had saved for my future to buy them myself. To make matters worse, I get the shit beat out of me at school for simply just existing and none of the teachers have done anything about it, except for give that one kid OSS. Then again though, that just made the beatings worse. I’m just happy that I have at least friends that seem to care about me at least a little. Life just seems to suck right now.


	11. Guilt

Wednesday, Sep 23  
Gerard’s Pov  
“Don’t”, I stop my gang from beating Frank up for the third time today. After reading his notebook I’m feeling a little guilty. “Why?” Marcus asks, “Because I said so”. Marcus rolled his eyes, “I think you're going soft Gee”, I scoff at him, me going soft? Yeah right. “Whatever”, Marcus says walking away, John and Sean follow him.   
~Gym~  
I open the locker room door, no one's here yet like I hoped. I take the two rolled up balls of paper out of my pocket and search for Frank’s locker. It’s not very hard to find, you just have to look for the one with insulting words scribbled all over it.   
I push the paper balls into the vents on the front of the locker. I step back to look at his locker, reading everything. Sighing I go to the bathroom part of the locker room and wet a paper towel with water. I doubt I’ll be able to wipe anything off.   
I push hard on his locker, only wiping away a few words and fading some. I threw the towel away and change into my gym clothes.   
~Frank’s Pov~  
I haven't been beaten up in the last two days which makes me really nervous, maybe they’re planning something. I really hope they aren’t, my bruises are just now starting to fade away- “Ahh!”. I was so into my thoughts I tripped over a rock. Lifting myself off of the ground I discover that the fall had caused me to rip my jeans and make my left knee bleed.   
I continue to walk despite the stinging from my knee to the gym. Ms.Low has released us a little later than usual, I could already see kids in the gym. Maybe I can hide in that closet to change.  
“Iero, you’re late”, The coach says. “Why are you limping?” I look up at him,”I fell Sir”. The coach looks me up and down making me uncomfortable before his eyes land on my bloody knee. “Gerard! Come clean Frank up!” The coach screams to Gerard from across the room. Gerard runs over to us and nods at the coach. “Go with Gerard Frank, he’ll fix you right up”, He says giving me a chilling smile. Gerard starts walking to the locker rooms, I stay where I am. So far only one good thing has happened in the locker rooms. “Well go on Frank”, The coach pushes me. Fuck it.  
“The first aid kit is in here”, Gerard says going into the closet I had used to watched him. I blush remembering what I had done. He comes back out with the aid kit, “It’d be easier if you were in your gym shorts”.   
“I got it from here”, I say not wanting to change in front of Gerard. “Coach said for me to fix you up”, Gerard comes closer.   
“It’s fine Gerard, I can do it”, He laughs. “Just take your fucking pants off Frank”.   
“No”, I try to run for the door but he grabs me. Gerard gets on his knees in front of me and begins to unbutton my pants. “Gerard stop!”, I try to push him off me, but he’s so much stronger. Gerard finally undoes my pants and pulls them down. I cover my face with my hands ashamed at what he would find.   
The room’s silent. I uncover my face to see Gerard just staring at my cuts. He gently runs his hands over them stopping when he reached the bandage covering the fresh ones. Gerard pulls the corner up before I stop him by tugging on his soft hair. “Stop”, He says grabbing the sides of my thighs. Whimpering, I stop tugging, but keep my hands tangled in this hair.   
Gerard pulls the bandage fully off revealing the blood smeared cuts it covered. He continues to gently touch the scars before I feel his soft lips delicately placing kisses all over my upper legs. His kisses make me relax a little. I start to close my eyes when he pulls away and stands up. I open my eyes and look up at him into his beautiful sparkling eyes. “Let's get you cleaned up”.   
Gerard lifts me from the ground, carrying me bridal style over to the benches. He gently sets me down then leaves. He comes back with the aid kit and a wet towel.   
Gerard gets back onto his knees then pulled my shoes and pants the rest of the way off. I watch as he gently tapped at my bloody knee, removing the dried blood. He then opens the kit and applies antibiotic before placing a bandaid. Gerard kisses the wound then moves up, kissing my cuts again. He removes his lips and does the same to my fresh cuts as he did to my knee.   
“Done”, Gerard stands up and takes everything with him, coming back empty handed. He unlocked my locker, leaving me to wonder how he knew the password, Gerard takes my gym clothes out and closes it. He walks back over to he. “Arms up”, I listen and hold my arms up, allowing him to remove my shirt before replacing it with the baggy tank top. Gerard lifted my legs up and pulled my shorts on then put my shoes back on and lasing them. He held out his hand and I took it. Gerard walked me to the door way, “Thank you”, I look down, blushing. Gerard kisses my cheek making me even redder. “No problem”, Gerard runs out of the room, I watch him go.   
~After Class~  
Opening my locker there’s two paper balls, identical to the ones Gerard has thrown at me in the library. Unwrapping the notes all that’s written on them was an R. I take the notes and set them with the other two in my comic.   
~After School~  
“Hurry up Frank!” Mikey smiles grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the field. I laugh and run behind him.   
We stop once we reach the field, admiring it’s beauty. I must have looked stunned because Mikey laughed. “I told you it was amazing did I not?” I smile and nod. Mikey had brought me to a big field of multiple colored flowers. “Well c’mon”, Mikey grabs my hand again and pulls me into the field.   
“We should go home soon Mikey, it’s starting to get dark”, I look over at Mikey. We’re laying in one of fields of flowers, are bodies touching. It had been such a great night and I was dreading it’s end. “Yeah, but can we at least stay to see the stars?” Mikey says with a pout. I smile and smuggle closer to him, “Yeah”.   
We go back to my place to eat dinner. “Damn Frank, this is great”, Mikey says shoving his mouth full of vegetarian lasagna. I smile and wipe sauce off his cheek. Mikey stays a little longer and we play video games. It’s 12:07 AM by the time Mikey leaves.   
I found it hard to sleep that night, I kept thinking about Gerard. In fact, that’s all I’ve thought about since I’ve been here, Gerard.


	12. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some non con in the chapter along with a Petekey part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break from the fanfic because I don't know what I want to do next, I'm also kinda bored.

Friday, Sep 25  
After School, 7:12PM  
~Frank’s Pov~  
“Mikey slow down”, I tell Mikey as he drags he to the top of the steps. Mikey laughs, “Sorry, I wanted to get here before all the good alcohol was gone”. Mikey opens the door to the large house and we walk in together. The house is filled with loud music and tons of people. I look over to Mikey to find him staring off at a boy. Mikey notices me staring and blushes, “Wanna go hang out with Ray?” I nod and Mikey point to where Ray is.  
“Hey Ray”, I greet him. “Oh hey Frank, I never thought I would see you at a party like this”, Ray laughs. “Yeah, Mikey dragged me here”. Ray laughs, “Hey, you wanna beer or something”.  
“No thanks”, Ray nods and looks over at a group of girls looking our way and giggling to each other. “Frank, you wouldn't mind if I went to hang out with them for a while would you?” Ray asks me. “No, I don’t mind”. I honestly did, I really didn’t want to be left alone in a house filled with strangers. “Thanks man”, Ray smiles at me then leaves.  
I think I’ll just leave, parties really aren’t my thing. But first, I need the bathroom. “Excuse me, can you please tell me where the restroom is”, I ask the girl dancing in front of me. She points over to a hallway. Thanking her I make my way over. The hallway is empty, it’s covered in an ugly brown wallpaper. Condom wrappers litter the floor along with empty alcohol bottles. I step over them as best I can to make it down the hall. There's two doors on either side. Both are locked, maybe I went down the wrong hall or that girl was wrong. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a deep voice coming from above me.  
“What are you doing down here all alone”, They ask. The person’s hard to make out because of the darkness but I know one thing, this man is extremely muscular and tall. “Just trying to get to the restroom”, I answer nervously looking down. “Oh really, because I’d say you’re looking for a fuck buddy”. I look up at him, “What?”. A loud moan comes from one of the rooms, realization hits me. These rooms are just for people to fuck in, oh no. “You heard me baby. How about we go somewhere a little more private?” the man starts to wrap his arms around me. “No I’m good”. The man bends down. “Why? Do you know how many people would love to be in your position right now?” The man moves his hands down so their cupping my ass cheeks. I try to push him away, “Please stop”, I beg still trying to push him away. “C’mon baby”, Before I can scream he puts his hand over my mouth.  
“Let’s go back to my place baby”, The mans ripped off of me and pushed up against the wall. I look up to see a familiar face, Gerard. Gerard punches the man in the face causing his nose to bleed. “Don’t you ever touch him again. Do you understand?” The man doesn't answer. Gerard punches him three times then pushes his harder against the wall and chokes him. “I said, do you understand?!” Gerard yells at the man over the music. “Yes”, the man chokes out gasping for air. Gerard throws him down and looks over to me. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the hallway.  
“Gerard, where are we going?” I ask him trying to get him to let go of me. Gerard doesn't answer, he just pulls me out of the house and down the steps. “Why were you here?” Gerard asks and lets go of my hand once we’re in the front yard. “I’m allowed to go to places”, I state. “It was Mikey wasn't?” Gerard asks. I don’t answer out of fear for Mikey. Gerard grabs my hand and pulls me over to his car. “Stop, where are you taking me?” Gerard looks at me, “Just get in the car Frank”, He says. “No”.  
“Just get in the fucking car Frank!” Gerard yells. I listen to him and get inside the car. Gerard gets in and starts it, “We’re going to my house”, Gerard takes off.  
~Mikey’s Pov~  
“How’s the band going Pete?” I ask trying to start a conversation. Pete takes a sip from his drink, “Pretty good, are new drummer's amazing”. We talk for at least an hour before I notice the looks Pete was giving me. I can’t keep my eyes off of his lips, his sentences become slower. Pete leans down and in the heat of the moment we kiss. Soft lips meeting slightly chapped ones. The kiss is short. Pete pulls away and looks me in the eyes, “Let’s head back to my place”. I nod making Pete smile and kiss my cheek.  
Once we’re in the house Pete pushes me up against the door and we continue to kiss. I feel Pete run his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance, I gladly let him. The kisses are soft, I wrap my legs around his hips. The kisses turn rougher and Pete moves me from the door to the closest counter. Pete leaves my mouth and begins to suck on my neck making my moan. I let Pete suck anouther hickey onto me before I stop him.  
“I don’t wanna take it all the way”, I tell him. Pete smiles and pecks my lips, “I didn’t plan to”.  
~Frank’s Pov~  
“I just don’t like seeing other people touch you”.  
“I thought you said you didn’t like me”, I tell Gerard. We’re sitting in his room, Gerard on his bed and me in the desk chair. “I don’t like you it’s just…”, Gerard trails off. “Then what was all that in the locker room?” I ask swirling in the chair. Gerard signs and sets his head in his hands, “Fine, I really like you Frank”. Gerard lifts his head and looks at me, “I know you like me too”.  
“How do you know that?”  
“I read your notebook”.  
“What? How? How much did you read?”  
“I read everything”, I feel myself start to cry. Gerard groans, “Why are you so dramatic?”  
“Are you serious? You read my notebook! The whole school will know everything about me. Mikey and Ray won’t wanna be friends with me anymore after they find out how fucked up I am”, I try to say more but can’t with how hard I’m crying. “Frank I was just joking”, Gerard rubs my back trying to comfort me. “How will the whole school know Frank?” He asks me in a calm quiet voice. “Be- Because You’ll te- tell every- everyone,” I choke out between sobs. “Frank, I would never do something like that to you” He says in that same calm voice.  
Gerard leaves the room. I manage to calm myself down while he’s gone. While I wait I take in Gerard’s bedroom, it’s covered in posters and has three bookcases filled with comics. “C’mon “, Gerard scares me. He’s holding out his hand and I take it, I fall off the chair and land on the carpeted floor with a thud. Gerard bends done and cradles me in his arms. He carries me out of the room down a hall to a bathroom.  
Gerard sets me on the edge of a large bathtub filled with steaming water and bubbles. “Arms up”, I comply. Gerard strippes me of my shirt, shoes and socks. “Stand up Frankie”, I stand up and Gerard holds me against him. I blush when our clothes covered cocks touch. Gerard undoes my jeans and pulls them down to my angles. Before I can stop him, he pulls my black briefs down. “You can sit back down now”, I sit back down on the rim of the tub. Gerard pulls my pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Looking down at him I can see a light red blush dusted across his cheeks.  
“Do you need help getting in the tub?” Gerard asks. I shake my head no and turn to the water. Slowly I put one foot at a time into the water. Taking in the warmth of the water I set my body in the bubbly water. The water stinks my cuts, but I kind like it. I’m startled by Gerard getting into the tub. Gerard moves over to me and moves me onto his lap. He gently runs his fingers over my cuts. Setting his head on my shoulder he says, “I hate seeing all these marks on you. You’re beautiful, a masterpiece. I hate seeing you’re ribs though more than your cuts”. He moves his fingers from my thighs to my ribs poking through my body. “I’m sorry I made you think you were fat. I was just trying to keep my bad boy image”. Gerard kisses my cheek. Wetting a washcloth he wipes away my dries tears before cleaning the rest of my body with it. We sit in the tub for a bit longer before the water starts to get cold.  
Gerard gets out first and wraps himself in a towel. Helping me out of the tub he wraps he in a soft, fluffy, green towel. We walk back to Gerard’s room. “You can wear some of my clothes”, He says taking clothes out of his dresser and setting them on the bed. I unwrap myself from the towel and put the clothes Gerard gave me on, a t-shirt too large for me and a pair of dark grey boxers. “Thanks”. Gerard smiles at me, he’s dressed in grey boxers and shirtless, “You look adorable”. His comment makes me blush. Gerard giggles, “Let’s go eat something”.  
~Mikey’s Pov~  
“Ah!”, I scream. Pete laughs and holds me closer, “Thought you said horror movies didn’t scare you”. I playfully punch Pete in the arm, “I wasn’t expecting that jump scare”. I cuddle closer to his chest. Pete laughs again and kisses my forehead. “I got two tickets to see Iron Maiden next Tuesday, you wanna come?” Pete asks. “Of course I wanna go to an Iron Maiden concert. How did you get the tickets?”  
“I won them from some radio contest. I thought after the concert we could go see that new zombie movie or something too. Only if you wanted to of course”. Pete buries his face in my hair, “Dude, that sounds awesome”.  
~Frank’s Pov~  
“Gerard, can we cuddle?” I ask him. Gerard moves over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, he smells of a mixture of cigarettes and bodywash. “Gerard?”  
“Mm?”  
“Thank you”. I cuddle closer to Gerard and fall asleep in his arms.


	13. Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey walks in on Frank in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a long time, I'll try to get more chapters out sooner. No promises though. Sorry this chapter is short :(

~Gerard’s Pov~  
“Frank, what do you want for breakfast?” I ask rubbing my eyes. No answer. I open my eyes to be blinded by the light from the window, hissing I look to the other side of the bed to discover that Frank was missing. “Frank”, I called out. No reply. He’s probably in the bathroom.  
I get out of bed and walk down the hall to the bathroom me and Mikey share. Knocking on the door I ask, “Frank are you in there?” I heard whimpering coming from the other side, “Frank, it’s me Gerard! Can I come in?” No answer. “Frank I’m coming in!” I warn.   
Opening the door I am met with a horrid surprise, a bloody mess of a human on the floor crying, naked. “Frank!” I cuddle him in my arms, not caring about the blood smears. “I’m sorry Gerard!” Frank cried out. “Sorry for what?” I look down at Frank and realize that he’s covered in fresh cuts. “Frank, look at me”, I grab him by the chin and forced his to look at me. His eyes are still filled with tears. “Why would you do this baby?” Frank closes his eyes and fresh tears fall from his closed eyes. Wiping them away I look at Frank’ beautiful face. “Calm down baby, we can talk about it later”, I say rocking him back and forth in an attempt to calm him. “Where’s the razor baby?” I ask Frank. He reaches out his hand and hands it to me, “Is this all of them?” I question him. Frank nods. I take the razor from him.   
Setting Frank down onto the small carpet of the bathroom I put the bloody razor on the counter. “I’m gonna start you a bath Frankie”. Frank looks up into my eyes, “It’s going to sting though”, he whines. “I know baby, but we have to clean you up somehow”, I turn on the faucet and watch as the tub fills with steaming water. Changing the setting to cold I take out a clean towel from the bottom cabinet and set it by the tub. Turning the water off i help Frank stand up and get into the tub. “Gerard, it stings”, he whines some more. “I know baby, but it will go away in a few minutes. The water turns a light pink as Frank’s whole body is engulfed in the water.  
“I’ll be right back Frank, I’m just going to get you some fresh clothes”, Frank nodes and closes his eyes. Walking out of the bathroom I head to my room for some clothes. “Gerard”, Startles i turn around. “Hi Mikey”, I say to the boy blocking the doorway. “How was your date with Pete?” Mikey blushes “It was fine, how was yours?”   
“Fine”, the room fills with awkward silence. “Well, see you later Gee”, Mikey turns around and leaves. Continuing the search for clothes small enough for Frank I'm startled again by a scream from the bathroom. Shutting the drawer I run down the hall.   
“Frank what happened!” Mikey screams. I come up behind him and push him out of the bathroom, “We’ll talk about it later!” I say closing the door in his face. “What?” i hear outside the door. Waiting a few seconds before speaking I look over at Frank.   
“I don’t think he saw anything”, Frank stares back at me. “What will you tell him though?” I stare into Frank’s eyes, “I don’t know, I’ll think of something later thought. Helping Frank out of the tub I dry him off with the towel. Handing Frank the clothes I watch him dress. He looks adorable. Smiling at him I take him hands into mine, “Now how bout some breakfast?”


End file.
